


Cookies

by tatteredspider



Series: Sparky and The Bull [18]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 30 day rp challenge, Baking, Gen, time away from working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatteredspider/pseuds/tatteredspider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dammit! I'm getting behind again! I gotta stop doing this...</p>
<p>Day 18: Is your character a good cook? What's their favourite dish to eat?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Dammit! I'm getting behind again! I gotta stop doing this...
> 
> Day 18: Is your character a good cook? What's their favourite dish to eat?

It was Dorian that found her after an afternoon of searching, sequestered not in her chambers or the Mage's tower or even the Undercroft, but in the kitchens. Up to her elbows in flour and other sticky things, laughing with the cooks while they worked to feed Skyhold.

"And just what do you think you're doing, young lady?" he scolded good naturedly, resting an elbow in his hand while he twirled the end of his mustache with the other. "Cullen has had everyone scouring the building looking for you. You missed an important meeting or some such nonsense."

"Oh no!" Kell exclaimed, reaching for a towel to try and clean up, though really she was just smearing the mess around. "I completely forgot about those damned Orlesians! How bad is it?"

"Oh, not at all," he chuckled, taking the towel from her hands and throwing it to land somewhere behind him. He was sure someone would come along and clean it up. They always did. "Josephine had it all in hand, though they did appear a touch put out to not meet the Herald themselves."

"Dorian!" she protested with a laugh, moving around him to pick up the discarded towel. "Don't do that! These people work hard enough without your crap all over the floor!"

"What is all this, anyway?" he asked, taking in the bustle of the kitchens. He'd never really bothered to enter one before. Raw food went in, cooked food came out, he never really cared about the in between.

Kell opened her mouth to answer when one of the smaller girls tugged at her sleeve for her attention. "They're done, Serrah."

"Wonderful!" Kell beamed, rushing to one of the many wood-fed ovens, opening the door to let out the most mouth watering aroma. She donned a pair of thick leather mittens and reached into the oven, pulling out a flat tray filled with- "Cookies! I made cookies, Dorian!"

The mage approached the growing group of women that were congragating around the oven and it's plunders. The tray that Kellina held proudly was filled with small pale confections, flaky and dotted with..."Is that chocolate?"

"Yes," she replied, sliding the tray to a table and fetching a basket that appeared to already be filled with many more. She began transfering the delicacies into the basket. "I was sent a whole crate of chocolate from Antiva, but quite a few of the bars were broken in transport. So I used the pieces in the cookies." She held one out to him. "Here. It's still hot so be careful."

Dorian took it with suspicious caution then took a small nibble. Maker strike me down for a blasphemer! This small, simple confection was probably one of the most delicious things he had ever tasted! The cookie itself was buttery smooth, sweet and flaky, and the addition of the chocolate made them nearly sinful. Decadent.

"I thought you grew up in a Circle? How did you ever learn to make something so...divine?"

Kell looked down at the now over-full basket, a heavy blush creeping up her cheeks. "It was an elective class, something to keep the mages' minds from growing bored. And I was good at it, especially the desserts. Cookies are my favourite."

"Can we keep all these delectable treats for ourselves or must we share?"

She laughed and punched his arm playfully. "I think I'd better share with at least Cullen and Josephine, don't you?"

Dorian sighed with a put upon frown. "If we must."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the kudos for my Sparky and Bull ficlets! I really appreciate them! If you're interested in my Tumblr you can find me at tatteredspiderweb. Thanks!!!


End file.
